


Hogarth's HardShip

by SkyDether



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Periscope, Seduction, Sex, Threesome, To Be Continued, young ward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDether/pseuds/SkyDether
Summary: Hogarth and WardDanny and Joy





	1. Makin' Copies (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Jeri meet again after some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Tent In Your Pants" by Peaches
> 
> The tent's so big in your pants, baby
> 
> I see something in your pants that can't be real  
> Don't hold back, baby, tell me what's the deal  
> I gotta move in closer and cop a feel  
> Oh my, you got something with mass appeal
> 
> There's a pole in the middle and it's made out of wood  
> We should all dance around it, we would if we could
> 
> Hurts so good I got a soregasm

Jeri Hogarth, Esquire left her gorgeous new client, Danny Rand on a bench while she made a phone call. She glanced up at the impossibly huge RAND building. She sighed when she thought about the last time she was there. She had not been inside the RAND building since she interned for Wendell Rand. She ignored the texts from Karen Page and called Pam, thankfully she got her voicemail: 

**Hey baby. This meeting with the Meachums and the Rands is going to be a bear. Just go to lunch without me ok sweetie. Love you.** She hung up and took her soon to be billionaire client up to the main RAND conference room.

Ward watched Jeri as she strode into the large glass room.  
_Shaking her ass at me! I am not a child! What a fucking cunt!_ thought Ward with a smile plastered on his face.

**Ward: Good to see you again Jeri.**

**Jeri: Wish I could say the same...**

**...Ward: You're sense of humor has always been your best attribute, but c'mon. You can't even prove he's who he says he is. At best he's crazy. At worst he's a conman. Take the offer and be thankful that we don't sue you.**

**Jeri: I'm glad you mentioned my sense of humor. I thought it was my ass.** * 

Joy rolled her eyes in disgusted boredom at her dickhead brother flirting with that bitch. Joy's gaze was drawn across the table to what she thought was the glowing sunset. But it was too early. She instead found herself looking deeply into Danny's stunning blue eyes. Danny and Joy sat nearly motionless. Two ghostly images of KidDanny and LittleJoy appeared next to their bodies. No one else seemed to see the magical smoke. The child spirits giggled and reached for each other across the table.

LittleSmokeJoy abruptly stopped giggling and stood motionless. KidSmokeDanny watched confused. The little smoke girl turned her head towards her BIG BULLY BROTHER and the magical children _poofed_ away.

The Immortal Iron Fist sat back and caught his breath. He felt much calmer and was no longer thinking about smashing Ward's smug face in. Well not yet anyway.

Joy was snapped out of her first psychic soul connection by her angry brother scowling at her.

Ward was so _**FURIOUS!**_ he had to keep his jaw clenched so he would not speak and go apeshit on his sister. His whole body tensed into steel with rage. He watched that bitch Jeri's ass leaving the office. He sat back in the chair a moment. His dick was rock hard. Rational thought left his huge brain and he followed his huge cock into the elevator down to RAND's legal department.

He went to the dark, dingy, cluttered, copy room Hogarth used to work in. 

Hogarth strode through her new conquered kingdom like the badass Khaleesi MotherFucking Mother of Dragons Queen Bee Bitch! that she was! She shut the dirty copy room door behind her and actually jumped for joy! Then she saw the same old shitty copy machine that let off an unbearable stench, scorching heat and endless noise. She saw there was now a tiny desk where her card table "desk" used to be. _The bastards are still subjugating women!_

The door opened behind her. Ward walked in and locked the door. She slid to the side a little, placing her body between him and the "Rand Thumb Bowl", as it would be referred to later. She put her hands behind her back and held the bowl causing her to thrust her tits at him.

Ward silently approached her.  
He stood face to face.  
He put his hot palms on her gorgeous curvy hips.  
He slid his beautifully manicured hands firmly over her firm ass.  
He slowly pulled the bowl from her grasp.  
He backed up and put the lip of the bowl between his perfect teeth.  
He then unbuttoned and slid off his vest.

Jeri's eyes widened.  
She was breathing deeply.  
She felt her knees begin to buckle.  
She then watched him wrap the bowl up in his vest and put it in her Louis Vuitton court bag.

She stood frozen against the desk.  
His soft, smooth tongue glided over his gorgeous flush lips.  
He rubbed the stubble on his jaw.  
He approached her.

Ward was seeing _**RED**_. Jeri always got the better of him and he knew she was a great fuck. He hated losing and she fucked him raw in that conference room! Not only did she ram that moron Danny down his throat, she cost them billions and forced exclusive representation on them. And it was Joy's betrayal! She's not gonna eat it on this one, I am!

**_FUCK!!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a very complicated relationship.  
> They are too hot together!  
> *Brilliant dialogue right from the show of course.  
> I think Ward needs to have sex with all of the women on the show. (Tom's suggestion for Jonathan Randall).  
> Madam Gao and Joy would be tough.


	3. Skateaway (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is J-Money?  
> Jeri meets The Baby Iron Fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: "Skateaway" by Dire Straits  
> (Mark Knopfler is amazing) I love the live version.
> 
> I seen a girl on a one way corridor  
> Stealing down a wrong way street  
> For all the world like an urban toreador  
> She had wheels on on her feet
> 
> No fears alone at night she's sailing through the crowd  
> In her ears the phones are tight and the music's playing loud
> 
> You can't intrude on her  
> She got her own world in the city  
> Cos the city's benn so rude to her
> 
> Skateaway

**Jeri: Oh, hey there Danny, I was just looking for your father.**

**KidDanny: That makes two of us.**

**Jeri: Yeah, I guess it does, Again.**

The two lowest totems on the RAND pole chuckled and smiled.

 **Jeri: What is that thing anyway?** she said pointing to the amazing new IPod the billionaire beauty had been playing with on Wendell's computer. She almost instantly regretted asking the rambunctious cherub...

 **...And you can find anything you could possibly want! Here you keep it! I'll bring you in a new playlist tomorrow! See ya J-Money!**  
The adorable little rich kid flashed her the "I love you" sign and skipped out of the office. 

**J-Money?** Jeri said to herself, smiled and looked down at the luxury device.

She placed the earbuds into her ears and began to feel the stress leaving her tense body as "Skateaway" by Dire Straits began to play.

Some time later, the young ambitious Rand Legal intern sighed in exhaustion in the dim light of the copy room. She had been working on a brief for days at her card table desk in the stained old chair with the broken wheel. She stood up and tried to stretch out the pain in her neck and back. She went to the door and peeked out. She peered up and down the hall and saw that the only light on was from Wendell's office. Wendell was a good guy, so she felt comfortable enough to leave. He was not one to keep track of who arrives first and who leaves last.

The stunning young brunette sat on the floor of the tiny copy room in her Bill Blass navy suitdress. She slid pink and white striped socks over her black stockinged legs. She then pulled on a pair of purple rollerskates. She had found them in the closet of the tiny apartment in Hell's Kitchen that she could afford. The skates fit and she began to skate up and down the hallways of her rundown building at night when couldn't sleep. Her vastly intelligent mind churned constantly and she felt like she never actually left work. The skating became a tension release and a way to finally shut off her mind.

She began to skate to and from work. Gliding through the dangerous streets of Hell's Kitchen and Manhattan. She strapped her work onto her back in a leather messenger bag and wore her work clothes. She didn't wear a helmet or pads though. The only thing she allowed herself to wear was a pair of fingerless leather gloves. She kept those carefully hidden at the bottom of her purse. As she had no lock on her door and the whole office trapsed in and out all day, she could not keep anything private. She stowed the skates in the dusty cheap drop down ceiling.

This bizarre and secretive ritual became a form of meditation for her. She would shakily stand on top of a filing cabinet to access her secret skates each day.* She packed up her work and slung it over her swimmer's shoulders. She pulled on her gloves, put on her headphones and blared the playlist that KidDanny was building for her. KidDanny named his playlist for her "J-Money" and he called her that from then on. She couldn't help but love the sweet little guy. He was her only friend in the massive RAND building.

She loved the feeling of the cool night air on her legs and face. She glided though the city, dodging cars and dogs and stollers and tourists. Her muscles became stronger and more flexible than ever before. Her athletic, curvy legs and ass were becoming quite an "asset" to the pigs in her office. She couldn't care less. She never lost sight of her goals and ambitions. 

The pale beauty began to skate longer and longer. She found more and more secluded streets to skate on and began to use the parks as well. She enjoyed getting up a lot of speed and preferred empty streets. She was not sure why, but she always felt safe in Hell's Kitchen. It was almost as if there was someone watching over her. She was however a little too bold and her ego lead her to become reckless.

She was going through a little park she had discovered early one morning. This time, however, it was 1 am and quite dark. The pale, delicate angel flew through the park. She relished the feeling of her legs churning and pumping with strength and grace. The blood rushing through her hot body and the quick beats bumping in her ears flooded her brain with adrenaline and her mind was finally clear.

She lost awareness and did not even notice the group of figures observing her from the shadow of a dark tree. The leering figures cackled at the headphoned intern. They emerged from the darkness as she went by and they chased her. She could not hear the gang-bangers which were pursuing her. They belonged to the Hell's Kitchen chapter of _"The League"_ called Hell Team. The international gang was modeled on the Baseball Furies gang from "The Warriors". Ironically, the Warriors soundtrack was one of the albums which KidDanny had downloaded for J-Money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *any secretary knows about shoe shuffling and storage at work - lol!  
>  **==================**  
>   
>  **Periscope muse for this chapter:  
> **  
>  slip_or_die  
> @leslip911_officiel (Link to scopes)  
> [ **slip_or_die** ](https://www.pscp.tv/leslip911_officiel/1zqJVMebEwdGB?t=2s)  
> **==================**


	4. *Song List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of songs for this work.

Chapter 1 (Makin' Copies): "Tent In Your Pants" by Peaches

Chapter 2:

Chapter 3: (Skateaway 1): "Skateaway" by Dire Straits

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a very complicated relationSHIP.


End file.
